Hide and Find
by The HalfBlood Hero
Summary: Nightwing, Batgirl, Robin (Tim Drake), and Wally decide to play a game of hide and find. The winner gets a special surprise. Nightwing x Batgirl, Slight Robin x Wonder girl. Rated T for language.


**Here is my second fan fiction of all time. I really like the Nightwing/Batgirl paring. Make sure you R&R and enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Young Justice**

* * *

Hide and Find

**Nightwing's POV**

"The game's hide and find, the goal is to try and find everyone before someone finds you. You have 10 minutes to find a spot then the game begins. Everyone got it?", I asked the small group of teens. There was Robin, Batgirl and Wally, who was only playing because he had nothing else to do.

"Sounds kinda like hide and seek", Tim said.

"Yeah dude it sounds kinda lame", Wally added while munching on a protein bar.

"Aw come on guys, it'll be fun, won't it Dick?", Barbara said smiling at me.

I smiled back "Of course it will be. And the winner gets a prize at the end"

"What kind of prize?", Babs asked curiously.

"Just wait and see Babs", I said winking at her, she blushed a little when I said that. "All right, let's get started".

**Wally's POV**

"All right, let's get started", Dick said.

We all ran of to our hiding spots. Dick went north side, Barbara went west, Tim when east and I went south. I ran passed an air vent and decided to crawl around in there for a while. About 10 minutes later, the sound of Dick's voice came on the speakers that were placed around the cave. The sound was kind of muffled since I was in the vents. He said "Hiding time's over, happy hunting".

After what seemed like miles of vents I heard a startling laugh. It sounded like Dick's but it was some what higher pitched, so i guessed it had to be Tim's. Tim was smaller than me so he had the advantage in the vents so I had to get out, fast.

The laughing started getting closer so picked up the pace and found myself at an exit. I kicked off the grate and dashed off towards the kitchen. When I got there I heard a noise coming from behind the counter. I thought it was Tim so I circled around and lunged at the spot yelling "Boo!". But when I got there the person was gone. Suddenly a figure jumped onto the counter and tackled me to the ground. It was Dick.

"Found you KF, you're out", Dick said grinning.

"Am I the first out?"

"Yep"

"Dammit. Well good luck Dick"

He said a quick thanks a ran off into the cave. Probably going to try and find Barbara. Everyone knew he had a crush on her. I then went off to go find Artemis, she said she had a surprise for me when I got home. I really hoped it was food.

**Tim's Pov**

I heard a loud "Dammit" echo through the cave. I guessed Dick had found Wally. I was around the dormitory section of the cave. I heard a door open and quickly ran around the corner. Peeking around I saw Wonder Girl walking down the hall. She was so beautiful I had to go talk to her.

"Hey Cassie", I smiled at her.

"Oh hey Robin", she smiled back. "What you doing?"

"Playing a type of hide and seek exercise with Nightwing, Batgirl and Wally".

"Sounds fun"

"Yeah I almost got Wally but he ran off. Hey I was wondering, do you maybe wanna go see a movie or something sometime?"

"Yeah I'd like that", she said blushing

"Great! Alright I got to go hide, wish me luck", I said.

"Go get em boy wonder", she said, kissing my check.

I was so shocked that I didn't hear Barbara sneaking up behind me.

"Got you Tim. Now go have fun on your date", Barbara said, giving me a sisterly kiss on the check. "Oh and Cassie, if starts to act like an ass, don't be afraid to give him a little beating for me"

"Got it", she said smiling.

After Barbara run off to go find Dick, Cassie and I Walked hand in hand to the cave's exit.

**Barbara's POV**

I was so happy that Tim and Cassie were now going out, they made such a cute couple. So Dick was the only one left and then I'd be the winner. I walked through the cave for about 2 hours and I still couldn't find him. Batman must have taught him some good hiding skills. While I was walking towards the kitchen I saw Beast boy talking to impulse.

"Hey have you guys seen Nightwing?", I asked.

"Nope haven't seen him", BB said.

"Sorry but I haven't seen him either. Why you looking for him?", Impulse asked.

"We're playing a game and whoever finds the other person wins some kind of prize and I really want to win", I explained.

"Sounds kind of like hide and seek to me", Beast Boy add.

"That's what I said", Tim said, walking out of the shadows.

"Hey Robin, how was your date with Cassie?", I asked him.

"Pretty good, we walked around Happy Harbor and then I walked her home".

"Dude you're dating Cassie? Nice job Rob", Impulse said, giving Tim a thumbs up.

"Hey do you think you could help me find Nightwing?"

Suddenly nightwing's voice came over the speakers "No helping. Good luck finding me BG".

"Sorry Batgirl, looks like you're on your own", Tim said "Good luck".

I started walking off. "Alright see you later", I told the group. I'm pretty sure I searched every place in the cave at least twice before I was ready to give up.

"Alright Dickie-Bird, I'm ready to give up. Come out and maybe I'll give you a kiss or something", I yelled out.

"Sorry BG, but that's not going to work. I'm not that easily bought", Dicks voice came over the speakers once again.

"Pleeeeaasseee?", I asked in the cutest voice I could possibly come up with. But this time he didn't respond. Then I realized there was one place I had completely forgotten to look, the top of the cave. There was a way up there through the vents. So i climbed up the air shafts and finally made it to the top of the cave. Looking through the slits in the grate I could see him looking at a holo projection coming out of his gauntlet. So as quietly as I could, I slid the grate out of place so that I could squeeze out into the open cliff air. He had his back to me so I don't think he knew I was there. When I got closer to him I realized what he was looking at. It was a picture of us when I first joined the team, he had is arm wrapped around my waist and I was kissing him on the check, only for the fun of it of course. I thought it was sweet that he had the picture wherever he went.

I quietly snuck up behind him and lunged at him yelling "Boo!".

**Nightwing's POV**

"Boo!" was the only thing I heard before I was tackled to the ground with a pretty red head on top of me.

"I got you handsome. What's my prize?", Barbara asked.

I put my face close to hers and whispered "This", then I leaned in for a quick kiss. To my surprised she pulled my head back towards her and she started kissing me. She moved one of her hands down to my chest and I moved mine to her waist, pulling her closer. When we finally broke apart I asked, "How was that for a prize?"

"Absolutely perfect", she replied, giving me another quick kiss before pulling me up to a sitting position.

We sat there for a while until the sun set and we went back down towards the zeta tubes. We then went to gotham to hang out at the Bat-cave and to see if Bruce needed help with anything. But of course he didn't so we went up to my old room and watched some movies until she fell asleep with her head on my chest and her arms around my stomach. A little while later a knock came from the door, it was Bruce checking up on us. When he saw Barbara asleep he told me not to try anything with her, but I only laughed because I knew he was joking. When he left, I picked Barbara up bridal stile and gently placed her down on my bed. I kissed her forehead and she smiled in her sleep.

THE END


End file.
